Somos Uno
by Shimysol
Summary: Tus padres tomaron una mala decisión, ahora, sin ellos, él es tu unica compañía. Aquella maldición que te atomenta a logrado que alejes a los de más de tu corazón, por eso no les afecta. Pero a él sí, a el si le afecto. Sasunaru. AU. Tragedia. ¿Alguien quiere llorar? "Bombardeo Sasunaru"


Ya saben, los peronajes no me pertenecen. Lo unico que gano al escribir de ellos son reviews que espero que me dejen xD.

Esta historia es Yaoi/Sasunaru. Si no te gusta no leas.

* * *

><p>Este fic fue beteado por Takaita Hiwatari. ¡Muchas Gracias, sos un amor!<p>

Y también fue creado para el bombardeo Sasunaru del grupo "El final de Kishimoto me importa una mierda, yo amo el Sasunaru 3", les invito a unirse, el link está en mi perfil.

* * *

><p>"Somos Uno"<p>

—Por favor, Sakura-chan —Tu voz se escuchaba muy lastimera—. No dejes que nada malo le pase.

Mirabas a la chica de pelo rosa y esperabas por una respuesta. Cualquier palabra que te diera esperanzas. Pero pasaban los minutos y sólo reinaba el silencio.

—No puedo —decía ella al fin. Esas dos palabras te produjeron un pesar tan infinito que fue el interruptor para que las lágrimas cayeran sin control por tus morenas mejillas.

—Por favor —suplicabas—. ¡No puedo dejar que…! ¡No puedo perderlo!—. Te negabas a aceptar aquella realidad—. ¡Usa tus poderes, Sakura-chan! Tú también lo amas, sálvalo, por lo que más quieras… sálvalo… ¡Tú madre me hizo esto!

—La culpa también es tuya, Naruto. —Lo que ella decía era verdad—. Si no te hubieras aferrado a él…

— ¡Yo no me aferré a él! Él se aferró a mí…

— ¿Y entonces por qué no lo alejaste? ¿Por qué lo mantuviste contigo? Sabías lo que iba a pasar, Naruto. —Ella también lloraba y la voz le salía ahogada. Ella también lo amaba—. ¿No fue suficiente con perder a tus padres?

No dijiste nada, ella tenía razón, sabías que lo que decía era cierto.

¿Cambiaría el destino venir a rogarle a Sakura?

No, no lo cambiaría. Pero querías hacer todo a tu alcance para cambiarlo.

—Perdón por las molestias, Sakura-chan. —Abrías la puerta de la pequeña tienda. Salías al exterior.

—¡Espera, Naruto! —te llamaba, y tú giraste para ver a Sakura, gitana de nacimiento e hija de la mujer que te maldijo—. Cuida de él en sus últimos momentos, ¿sí? —sollozaba—. Y dile que yo también lo amo. Lo intenté, Naruto, en verdad que lo intenté, pero mi madre no me heredó su magia.

Eso tú lo sabías. Sakura sólo era capaz de leer las cartas del tarot para ver el futuro de las personas, entre otras cosas indefensas, a diferencia de su madre. Fue gracias a ella que descubriste el destino de aquella terca persona que se negó a dejarte.

—Bien, se lo diré.

Levantaste la vista dejando que el viento fluyera a través de los poros de tu piel, secando tus lágrimas y dejando que tus azules ojos, un poco rojos, viera el cartel de madera ubicado al lado derecho del pequeño jardín.

"_Magia Gitana, leemos su futuro"_

Era la frase escrita en el cartel.

Retomabas tu camino mientras hacías memoria, hace 10 años atrás, cuando tus padres te trajeron de visita al mismo lugar, la frase era distinta.

_Brujería y Hechicería._

_Si tienes el dinero para pagarlo, el poder estará al alcance de tu mano._

El error de tu padre y tu madre, miembros de la policía, fue llevarte con ellos para descubrir los peligros que una vez reinaron en esa casa, en la que actualmente vive Sakura. ¿El resultado de esa acción? Tus padres murieron por interferir en la vida de una gitana vengativa que practicaba brujería, y tú terminaste con una maldición.

"_Muchas personas pueden entrar en tu corazón, y tú te encargarás de hacerlas salir, porque quien se empeñe en quedarse, al poco tiempo de hacerlo, morirá, ese será su fin"_

Después de que la gitana dijera esas palabras, falleció. Haciendo que a tus padres les sucediera lo mismo. Su hija quedó sola al igual que tú, y ella era la segunda persona, después de él, con la que cruzabas más de cinco palabras. Porque al ser una hechicera, pero de rango inferior, lo dictado por su madre no le afectaba.

Pero a él sí, a él sí le afectó.

Y esa era la razón por la que ahora te diriges al hospital en el que él yace, víctima de la maldición.

Caminas por los pasillos del establecimiento mientras escuchas los gritos desgarradores de dolor, de aquellas personas que perdieron a un ser querido y se niegan a aceptar la realidad tan cruel. Después de poco tú serás uno de ellos aunque también te niegues a aceptarlo.

Y las lágrimas corren por tus mejillas nuevamente.

Que tonto eres. Vienes a verlo y sabes que a él le molestará encontrarte con los ojos rojos, pero no puedes evitarlo, y él también sabe eso.

Te detienes y abres la puerta de la habitación 23. Irónico, ¿no? El 23 es el día de su cumpleaños, dentro de seis meses. Pero él no quiere que lo festejes por razones obvias, no quiere verte sufrir.

—Hola, teme —saludas con una radiante sonrisa, sabes fingir muy bien.— ¿Ya almorzaste?

Él levanta la mirada de su libro, se quita los lentes y te observa con sus oscuros ojos, antes perpetuos como la noche y rebosantes de vida, y ahora apagados y opacos.

—Sí, ya almorcé —responde. Lo observas y te das cuenta de que su palidez es extrema, ha perdido mucho peso, y aquellos labios, antes de color rosa pálido que te asaltaban para robarte una infinidad de besos, ahora asemejan el color blanco del papel. Tú nunca opusiste resistencia a sus tratos porque te encantaba. Él tenía el control y tu cuerpo se dejaba hacer. Todo eso durante ocho meses atrás, un mes después de conocerlo.

Maldito chico orgulloso y altanero de quien no pudiste evitar enamorarte.

—Lloraste, dobe. —No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

—No me digas dobe, teme. —La sonrisa en tus labios se hacía cada vez más tensa mientras los segundos pasaban—. Sasuke… —Pronunciar su nombre te hizo sentir más triste—... Sakura-chan dijo que te amaba.

Él levantó el libro para ponerlo sobre una mesita junto a unas flores que la enfermera había traído.

—Ven —llamó, ignorando tu anterior comentario.

Tú te acercaste intentando ignorar el nudo que se había formado en tu garganta.

Sasuke tomó tu mano y depositó un beso en ella. Diste un respingo y al instante tus mejillas se pusieron coloradas. Amabas tanto a ese bastardo que aún en ese estado te hacía sonrojar. Y amabas esa sonrisa marca Uchiha que en esos momentos te dedicaba.

Maldito altanero petulante que te había robado el corazón, y la virginidad. Maldito dos veces por lo último, porque te dolió una mierda.

Sasuke se hacía a un lado, con una orden muda para que te echaras con él. Y así lo hiciste, te acurrucaste contra su cuerpo, con tus palmas en su pecho que sentían el débil latir de su corazón. Aún mantenía ese calor que derretía todo en tu interior. Esas molestas maripo

sas en el estómago. Todo el cúmulo de emociones contradictoriamente agradables te las producía él.

—Te amo —dijo, para luego besarte la frente haciendo a un lado tus rubios cabellos.

No aguantaste más y sollozaste contra su pecho.

—No me dejes —le rogaste.

—No lo haré —respondió.

Pero los dos sabían que el destino no se podría cambiar.

Sonreíste una vez más de forma triste.

—Descansa.

—No me dejes. —Y te dormiste con su calidez. Los latidos de su corazón eran débiles.

Durante todo el mes lo visitaste diariamente. Faltaste a clases durante ese tiempo porque ahora él era más importante.

Una mañana te levantaste sobresaltado, tu corazón latía muy agitado y habías llorado en sueños, ya era tarde. Un mal presentimiento asaltó tu mente. Saliste de la cama, corriste por los pasillos y cerraste la casa rápidamente. Un taxi paró para llevarte. Tu destino era el hospital.

Pagaste la tarifa y no le tomaste atención a la risita divertida que te dedicó el taxista, se mofaba del pijama que no te habías sacado. Ni siquiera pasó por tu mente el cambiarte de ropa, debías asegurarte de que él aún vivía.

Corriste por los pasillos del hospital como loco, parecían más largos que antes y tu corazón se encogía a cada paso que dabas.

Abriste la puerta de la habitación 23.

Ahí lo viste. Con muchas menos energías que el día anterior. Con su alma a punto de extinguirse.

No pudiste evitar volver a llorar. _"Maldito teme, no te mueras"_ querías gritarle en voz alta. Pero esas no fueron las palabras que salieron de tus labios, estabas seguro de no poder exigir nada.

-Te amo, Sasuke.

Él abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo y esbozó su ladeada sonrisa.

—Que pijama más sexy que traes, dobe. —_"Maldita sea, no digas eso, Sasuke_"—. Yo también te amo, Naruto.

Te acercaste temeroso y tomaste sus blancas manos, las agujas aún estaban insertadas en sus muñecas

—No me dejes —implorabas.

—Bésame —dijo, ignorando tu suplica. Tú te agachaste hasta tocar sus fríos labios, que te gustaban a pesar de estar resecos—. No lo haré, me quedaré contigo —habló contra tus labios. Una promesa imposible de cumplir

Tú no dejabas de observar sus apagados ojos oscuros, antes perpetuos como la noche. Levantó su mano para hacerte una caricia en la mejilla, y luego la dejó caer cuando sus ojos se cerraron. Esta vez para siempre.

Ya no sentías su respiración.

Su corazón no latía…

—¡Sasuke! ¡No! —Tus gritos fueron desgarradores—. Despierta, bastardo… — Tu voz se quebraba, movías sus hombros con insistencia sin obtener respuesta a tu estímulo—. Dijiste que no me dejarías… —El nudo en tu garganta te impedía pronunciar más palabras.

Ese día lloraste hasta caer desmayado.

Oo..oO°°Oo..Sasunaru..oO°°Oo..oO

A su funeral asistió mucha gente. Después de todo él era muy popular.

— ¿Eras su amigo? —te preguntó un hombre joven, muy parecido a él. Tú lo observaste en silencio, delatando tu tristeza infinita. Ya nadie estaba en el cementerio. Sólo estaba su hermano, la rosa verde en tus manos, el cuerpo de la persona que más amaste enterrado dos metros bajo tierra, y tú. Su lápida era hermosa, y a su alrededor habían un sinfín de flores.

—Sí —respondiste, aunque mentías, porque obviamente fueron más que sólo amigos. Ustedes se amaban.

—Me alegra saber que lo acompañaste en sus últimos momentos. Por cierto, mi nombre es Itachi…

—Y eres el hermano de Sasuke. Te conozco, él me mostró fotografías tuyas —afirmaste. Te agachabas y dejabas la rosa verde en el centro de la lápida.

—Ah. Dime… ¿mi hermano te trató bien? Sé que solía ser muy alejado de las personas —habló Itachi, tú levantaste la mirada para verlo.

—No, me trató muy mal. El bastardo no me hizo caso. Me trataba como su inferior, era un maldito engreído que se reía de mí. Y aun así… la única persona que se negó a alejarse. —Limpiaste las traicioneras lágrimas con el dorso de tu mano—. Lo odio por haberme dejado cuando ya me había acostumbrado a tenerlo junto a mí.

Itachi te dio la razón. Él también estaba triste por la muerte de Sasuke. Después de cruzar unas cuantas palabras contigo, el pelinegro de ojeras pronunciadas se despidió de ti.

Ese día llovió, el cielo acompañaba tu dolor.

* * *

><p>El tiempo pasaba. Retomaste tus clases y recuperaste el tiempo perdido. No sonreías, nunca lo hiciste. Sólo Sasuke conocía tu radiante sonrisa, porque la alegría te la producía él, o al menos tú te reías al molestarlo con las tonterías que no podías decirle a nadie más.<p>

Tu vida siguió el curso que tenía antes de haberlo conocido. Todo seguía igual. La misma rutina.

Pero…

El vació en tu interior te consumía. Sobrevivías a cada día con los recuerdos y desperdiciabas toda el agua consumida, en lágrimas. Las noches eran testigos de tu dolor.

Las cosas las veías grises, perdías peso. Tus azules ojos se apagaban, tu morena piel perdía color, tus labios se estaban poniendo resecos. Preferías dormir porque soñabas con él, y era horrible despertarse, la realidad te llegaba de lleno quitándote el aire de los pulmones.

¿Por qué no acabar con todo?

Ya había pasado un mes de su muerte. A ti te sabía a siglos.

Llegaste de clases y te dirigiste a la cocina. El cuchillo con el cual cortabas las frutas era el más afilado. Perfecto.

Te acomodaste cerca de la pared. Sólo hacía falta acercar el filo del arma a tu muñeca, sólo un poco más, con un poco de fuerza, la sangre saldría en cantidad…

Un ruido sordo se escuchó contra la pared, el cuchillo yacía dos metros lejos de tu alcance.

Cobarde. Eras un cobarde y la persona más valiente del mundo **(1)**. Pero la vida no te la podías quitar por razones obvias, tú no eras un suicida. Además de que a Sasuke tampoco le habría gustado encontrarte en ese estado, sobre todo porque él conoció tu faceta más alegre, esa que muchas veces le sacaba de quicio.

—Bien, dobe. Por un momento creí que lo harías.

Tú corazón casi sufre un ataque cardiaco cuando escuchaste esa voz que conocías tan bien. Tu respiración se volvió agitada cuando lo viste. Ahí, sentado sobre el piso, cerca del cuchillo, se encontraba Sasuke mirando con un tremendo enfado al arma blanca con la que habías intentado quitarte la vida.

Tú lo seguías observando sin hacer nada al hecho de tenerlo cerca otra vez

— ¿Por qué no te acercas, dobe? ¿No quieres saber si soy real? —preguntó Sasuke con su típica sonrisa ladeada. Escuchar su voz nuevamente te produjo revoltijos en el interior. ¿Por qué ese sueño te parecía tan real? Al parecer te estabas volviendo loco.

Caminaste por los alrededores de la cocina sin dejar de observarle, tomaste una silla y la arrastraste a una distancia un poco alejada de él. Te sentaste y continuaste escrutando su figura con tus ojos azules, que otra vez retomaban su color y brillo como si él no hubiera desaparecido para siempre.

Sasuke parecía querer una respuesta, su pequeña sonrisa ladeada había desaparecido y tenía una ceja alzada. Ni en tus sueños dejaba de comportarse como un bastardo cascarrabias.

—No me acerco a ti porque desaparecerías igual que las anteriores veces, teme. Prefiero disfrutar de tu presencia hasta que el despertador me anuncie que el tenerte aquí sólo es un sueño —respondiste al fin. Tú expresión era serena aunque tus palabras fueran pronunciadas con tristeza. Pero él te miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados en el pecho, tal vez molesto por tu respuesta.

—Sólo déjame observarte, Sasuke ¿Por qué no te mantienes tranquilo como las anteriores veces?

Él bufó molesto.

—Porque no soy un maldito holograma que desaparecerá a cualquier toque o sonido, usuratonkachi —Sasuke hablaba mientras se acercaba a ti. Y tú te levantabas de la silla y retrocedías. Estabas confundido, querías creer esas palabras pero no podías, sabías que esa ilusión desaparecería en cualquier momento. Igual que las anteriores veces.

Tu espalda chocó contra la pared, Sasuke se encontraba a sólo unos centímetros de tu rostro. Se acercó lo suficiente como para tocar tus labios con los suyos, un simple toque que te hizo perder todas las fuerzas y desplomarte lentamente hasta apoyar tu espalda en el concreto y quedarte sentado.

Sin querer, tocabas tus labios con los dedos, no sabías si huir o saltar de alegría. Ese toque había sido real. ¿Lo que vivías ahora era real y lo anterior sólo una horrible pesadilla? No lo sabías pero tu corazón palpitaba alegre y tenías las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Levantaste la mirada y volviste a observar sus oscuros ojos, nuevamente sonreía de forma ladeada.

—Estoy muerto, usuratonkachi. —Esas palabras se sintieron como un millar de agujas insertándose lentamente a tu esperanzado corazón. Si estaba muerto… ¿Entonces cómo?

—Sentí tu beso, teme. Dime que estás vivo, por favor… —Callaste repentinamente porque Sasuke había desaparecido. Miraste a tu alrededor y no encontraste rastros de su presencia, comenzabas a desesperarte—. Teme.

—Soy un alma, dobe. —Escuchaste su voz y luego lo viste aparecer agachado, muy cerca de ti.

Besó tus labios y sentiste como todo en tu interior se removía. Pero en un instante, al cerrar los ojos para disfrutar más de esos labios que tanto habías extrañado, él desapareció.

Te levantaste de golpe y al instante lo tenías delante de ti. No aguantaste las ganas y las lágrimas caían por tus mejillas. Estiraste tu brazo derecho para tocarlo, y efectivamente, volvías a sentir la tela de la vestimenta con la que lo habían enterrado: un traje formal de color negro con una rosa verde en el bolsillo, una camisa lechugada y zapatos negros.

Te lanzaste contra él y lo abrazaste.

—¿Por qué puedo tocarte? —preguntaste.

Diste un respingo cuando él te abrazó por la cintura.

-Porque he amarrado mi alma a ti, usuratonkachi.

Ya no más sufrimiento en tu corazón. Lo sabías, no estaba vivo pero su presencia, aquella que sólo tú sentías, te acompañaría para siempre. Como lo había prometido...

Y tú no podías estar más feliz. La tonta sonrisa en tus labios indicaba que así era.

Ahora ustedes eran uno.

* * *

><p>Ya qué, este iba a ser un drabble. Y simplemente se me salió de las manos. Un fic lleno de Incoherencias xD<p>

Soy tan desalmada que no lloré con mi fic, Wuajajaja. ¿Alguien de ustedes es tan desalmado como yo?

Por si acaso, no es obligatorio llorar xD. De todas formas, gracias por leer.

¿Comentarios? ._.


End file.
